The Dark Angel
by Brickins7
Summary: Worlds apart, two evils shall come together, and seek to destroy the light. And perhaps the savior of the light, shall be the dark. T, for later chapters.
1. Prolougue

Prologue:

It roared through space, burning endlessly. A trail of fire and ice followed it, before dissipating into the void. As it went on its path, it degraded continually. Normal eyes would recognize it as a meteor, albeit a very strange meteorite, but a meteorite nonetheless. But to other eyes… _knowing _eyes… they would know otherwise. For as it burned, one permanent mark shown through. A circle, surrounded by two other circles at an angle, though still in a straight line, and two swooping wings, each one a flipped mirror of the other. To the knowing eyes, they would recognize it as a ship.

KeeerraaaaaBOOOOOMMMM! The explosion erupted throughout the night air. A huge crater marked the site of the crash landing. Or was it a crash? Not to the pilot of the vessel, it wasn't. He climbed out of his smoking ship. Metal feet crunched in the disintegrated salt, leaving distinguishable marks in the ground. Glowing orange eyes scanned the earth, searching for their owners destination. Why he had come to this planet, only he knew.

A sigh escaped the beings metallic mouth. Who knew how far he still had to go to reach him? As muscle fibers tightened inside metal shells, legs rose to meet the path set ahead for them. Behind him, his ship's fuel ignited, and a much larger fire burst into life. The beings armor was lit up, shining with a black gleam. Any animals that would have been present, seeing if the strange noise was food, would have fled on sight as a tall, shining creature trudged up the side of the crater.

Once again, his eyes searched the flat landscape. He pulled out his handheld computer, and spoke to it.

"Sigil, what happened?" He asked it.

"Turbulence outside the craft interfered with the ships meteorite coating, and melted ice came into the ships auto pilot. Fortunately, the ship did not veer off course to the point we would miss our destination entirely."

"So we are on the right planet?"

"Yes."

"Then how far am I from "him"?"

"Approximately one-seventeenth of a mio."

"I need it in Earth terms."

"Calculating… 50 miles."

"Sigh, I have a long way to go…"

And with that, he began his trek, knowing that many lives rested on his shoulder. And not only his people, the many inhabitants of this planet. So much depended on him reaching his target. So he would not fail.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Sigh,"

That's all is said, as I laid in bed, too sore to fall asleep. That was all I said earlier that day. Funny how just a little expression of emotion could get you into _so _much trouble.

That afternoon, I had gone through the usual steps of the day. Go to school, do good at it, ride back home via bike. That's where usual decided to take a break. Riding home, I passed by a group of creepy guys in Mohawks and torn shirts. Stereotypical gang. Stereotypical results as well.

I had to stop right next to them because of the stop light, and I got really antsy just sitting there. Of course they had to notice. So they decided to have a little fun with me. But, quite obviously, their "fun", equals my pain. They snatched my bike from under me, and carried me into an alley. They told me, if I was real polite to them, they would let me go without too much trouble. And I sighed.

That did it. They said I wasn't showing enough respect to them. I tried to explain it was a sigh of relief, but they were brutes. They love having an excuse to beat someone into oblivion.

So that, is initially why I have a black eye, bruises in places where no one should ever be bruised, severe pains in my sides, and blistered feet. I had blistered feet from running like there was no tomorrow, which for me would have been likely if I hadn't.

Car lights outside briefly lit up my window. I lived on a fairly busy T-junction, so that wasn't uncommon. But something was nagging me about this light. For some reason… Oh. I knew why. It wasn't just passing bye. It was staying in place. And it was orange.

I stared at the window, my eyes barely passing the edge of the covers.

"What the brick?"

I had taken to using this as my "Dang it" or "Heck". For some reason I am very fond of it, even today.

The orange lights were sweeping the window, back and forth.

'_Those are _not _headlights.' _I thought.

And I thought right. Just as I was thinking this, I heard a weird sucking noise, and my window started to open. This got me really freaked out, as the window is only supposed to open from the inside. The blinds started to part, and a hand encased in metal reached through. It was entirely black, and I could tell, it wasn't a human hand under that armor.

The hand slowly raised the blinds, and its pair decided to come through the open window too. The second hand grabbed the ledge of the window, while the first pulled the blinds up all the way. A metal head and shoulders entered the room, and looked directly at me. Its eyes shined a deep, bright orange, no doubt where the lights from earlier had originated.

The turned to look at me, and I could see a very detailed face, or, mask. It had a very smooth look to it, but it had several holes in its cheeks, with grooves set next to them. It had an almost diamond shape, and there was a hole for its mouth.

And then it spoke.

"Sigil, is this the one?"

A small, tinny voice picked up to answer.

"Yes, Polis." It said.

He then spoke to me.

"Is your name Mark Teris?"

I slowly nodded, while making a tiny whine in my throat.

"Alright. This might pinch a bit…"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Then he brought out a cylinder, and attached a needle to it. I tried to call out, but no noise came out. I frantically screamed at the top of my lungs, but still no sound was heard as the needle went into my forearm.

I could hear my heartbeat in my head. I felt cold, really cold. My eyes rolled back into my head, and the muscles all over my body constricted, leaving me stiff as a board, until I finally lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to pain. Never before had I felt so sore. Even after the previous afternoon with the gang. I felt my head, and was met with a whole new wave of pain. Jerking in bed, I moaned in agony. I opened my eyes, and saw in double vision. Everything was hazy, almost like I was swimming in coconut milk. My vision began to falter, going dimmer, until I was blind. I tried to get up, but slipped in bed, entangling myself. I panicked, flipping around in bed as I tried to get a sense of where I was. It was at that moment Mom decided to come in.

*Thrumpd* My door always did that, but only Mom could make it sound that exaggerated.

Just as quickly as it had gone, it came back. I gazed at my surroundings, and instantly felt like a twit. Tangled up in my blankets, I was hanging off of the bed, upside-down.

"Wake up munchkin- oh. *Snrk*. Somebody got a bit tangled up last night." She said.

I looked through my cocoon to see my Mom at my door, as she was every morning. Unbelievably, I was no longer hurting. The moment she had walked in, it had left. It wierded me out to no end.

"Hmph," Was my only reply, partially because I was irritated, and partially because the blanket was tightened around my mouth like a gag.

"Well, un-mummify yourself and get ready for school."

I got the untangling portion done. But as soon as she left, the pain returned. I fell to my knees, and my mouth opened in a dry heave. Through the pain, I finally brought myself to put on my clothes. Whenever the loose t-shirt would rub against my body, new stabs of pain would shoot through me.

It was even more of a struggle to climb up the stairs, every step a brand new world of agony. Yet once I reached the top, and my brother, Dylan, greeted me with the usual silence, I felt fine again.

Mom's voice reached through the kitchen, "Hurry up Mark! Scarf down breakfast or you'll miss the bus."

"'Kay. Ugh, I feel like a sack of potatoes." The pain was gone, but I was still tired.

"You look like a sack of potatoes." Came Dylan's retort.

I turned to him, and said, "Actually, I look like a sack of coconuts. There's a big difference between coconuts and potatoes."

He sighed, and went back to eating his cereal.

I smirked on the inside. Only I could irritate him like this. I never insulted him, but out of sheer randomocity, I could get his knickers in a twist like that (snap for emphasis).

"Mark, you're going to have to leave now, you're going to miss your bus."

It was my turn to sigh. This happened too often in my opinion, waking up too late for breakfast. And school.

"Gaghaa!" The moment I stepped out of the house, the pain returned. I hobbled along, whimpering and moaning in anguish, filled with a suffering of every nerve in my body. Repeatedly, a steady beat would roll through my head, _bum-bum-bum, bum-bum-bum. _It hurt my head, more than any of my other afflictions. The beat was getting louder, louder, thrumping in my head, hurting, pain…

"Mark!" A voice cut through my agonies. Once again, the pain left me, leaving only a ghostly trace of a headache. I looked to find Sharon, a new friend of mine, waving to me from her house across the road. I smiled and waved back, but inside I was disturbed. What was going on with me?

I shook my head to clear it of any thoughts regarding the pain as I walked over to her. I had transferred schools recently, as the result of a move. We didn't move far, just from one point in the city to another, but it was a big enough move that I had to go to a new school, and I knew almost no one. A few people from my last school had also transferred, as they were on the edge of both districts. Still, even though I had a few familiar faces, it felt _strange_ to be somewhere you never knew existed before.

"Helloooo! How are you?" Sharon asked me, in a British accent.

"Well, fine, other than the fact that I'm nuts." I replied with a sigh.

"You're always nuts. Normalcy is overrated."

"No, I'm being serious. I honestly think I'm going insane."

"Well, are you seeing things?"

"N-, no?"

"Do you hear the bees?"

"Wha-what bees!?"

"Then your fine." She said, as she stepped up into the bus.

I shook my head. If there was a person that could baffle me the way I baffled my Brother, it was Sharon. I migrated to the middle of the bus, where Sharon and I would usually sit.

"So, what you been up to?" She had that crazy grin again.

"Same ol', same ol'." She said.

"Yeah. I had a crazy dream last night. Wanna hear it?"

"Green one." Slug bug. Her addiction.

"'Course I do. When wouldn't I?"

I made a quick nod. "Right. So it took forever for me to fall asleep last night, and I was absolutely exhausted. The moment I fell asleep, wooooooo(quick slide whistle), down into REM straight off. It was one of those dreams where you're still in bed, dreaming you're awake. My window opened up from the outside, and a big robot came in through it. He asked me what my name was, and stabbed my leg, right her-oh." I had poked the part of my leg I was talking about, and it hurt.

"Ow, that… hurt." I pulled my leg up onto the seat, and she poked where I had. Repeatedly.

"Ah! Do you mind?"

"Not really," She said, as she continued to poke.

"It hurts!" I pulled the pants leg up to see what was wrong, "It's probably bruised from… whoa."

"You call that a bruise?" She said sarcastically.

No, I don't call it a bruise. Where I had been poked, there was a blue mark. A deep, dark blue, with an almost metallic look. Lines of silver snaked their way from the center, and they throbbed and swelled in a rhythm, bum-bum-bum, bum-bum-bum…

"One, two, three? Your 'bruise', it keeps throbbing one, two, three." She said, air quoting the bruise.

We just sat there looking at it, very still. After a moment, Sharon scooted away just a little bit. It was repeating the pattern, three beats, with Three beats in-between.

She scooted away a little bit.

"I'm… gonna cover it up now…"

She made a faint nod.

That set the mood for the rest of the brief bus ride, a strange, awkward silence, just like one from the movies. Of course, this didn't stop us from our daily round of slug-bug. Every time we saw a buggy out the window, we would tap the other person, stating the color of the bug.

"Are you sure you want to go to school with… that?" She asked as we stepped off of the bus.

"It's not like I'm disabled or something. It's just… weird."

Weird enough that I should have stayed home.


End file.
